Gefühle
by Maia May
Summary: "Ich habe es satt, vor der ganzen Welt etwas zu spielen, denn dieses Spiel ist mein Leben und das will ich genießen." Draco/Lucius, könnte OOC sein


Gefühle  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, ich leih sie mir nur aus (obwohl keine Namen genannt werden).  
  
Rating: PG-13, denk ich, hab da nicht so wirklich Erfahrung.  
  
Summary: "Ich habe es satt, vor der ganzen Welt etwas zu spielen, denn dieses Spiel ist mein Leben und das will ich genießen." Lucius/Draco  
  
Part: Chapter Eins von Zwei  
  
Part Eins: Draco  
  
Warnings: Keine Ahnung, könnt mir ja beim Review schreiben, ob da was hin muss. Achja, teilweise wird's leicht dramatisch. Und ich hab das Ganze in einer seltsamen Phase geschrieben, kann auch sein, dass ich hier Mist produziert habe.  
  
Author: Maia  
  
E-Mail: Evivamaia@lycos.de  
  
Reviews: Ja bitte, her damit! Will mich doch verbessern!  
  
Und jetzt viel Spass!  
  
Maia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drachen können fühlen  
  
Lass mich in dein Herz! Öffne es für mich, zeig mir deine Gefühle und umarme mich wenigstens einmal! Du solltest mich lieben, doch ich spüre nichts davon. Verdammt, was ist schief gegangen? Hab ich dich enttäuscht? Oder bin ich dir einfach zu ähnlich, als dass du mir deine Gefühle offenbaren würdest?  
  
Ja, du solltest mich lieben und ich wünsch es mir doch so sehr. Aber kein Wort, keine flehende Bitte kommt über meine Lippen, denn ich schweige, verharre im Schmerz und einmal mehr wünsche ich mir, du könntest meine Gedanken lesen, denn ich wage nicht, sie auszusprechen.  
  
Würdest du mich auslachen? Würdest mich verächtlich ansehen? Ich weiß es nicht und ich bin viel zu feige um es auszuprobieren, weil ich damit alles zerstören könnte. Ich hoffte immer, du würdest kommen und mit mir reden, doch was geschah? Nichts. Ich wartete auch weiter, vergeblich. Und ich hoffe noch immer.  
  
Ich habe es satt, vor der ganzen Welt etwas zu spielen, denn dieses Spiel ist mein Leben und das will ich genießen! Wieso, wieso hast du nie mit mir gesprochen? Es hätte alles so anders werden können. Doch ich sah nur, was du getan hast und deshalb beschloss ich, denselben Weg zu wählen, weil mir nie jemand sagte, dass es falsch ist.  
  
Und heute, heute weiß ich es und dennoch stecke ich mittendrin. Versteh mich nicht falsch, es ist nicht nur deine Schuld, sondern auch meine, aber du warst der Ältere, es war deine Pflicht, mich vor der Dunkelheit der Welt zu beschützen. Stattdessen hast du mir verschwiegen, wie falsch es ist, was du tust.  
  
Vor kurzer Zeit habe ich es gemerkt. Denn ja, du bist durchschaubarer als früher und ich konnte sehen, wie es dich schmerzt, wie du dich selbst dafür verachtest, diesen Weg gewählt zu haben. Es ist okay, es ist dein Leben. Aber mich hast du da mit hinein gezogen. Nein, ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Ich frage nur, wieso...  
  
Sag mir, bin ich für dich nur ein lästiger Anhang? Du kannst mit mir angeben, du kannst mich vor anderen loben, sagen, wie stolz du bist, doch sind wir alleine, drehst du dich weg und zu oft dachte ich schon, dass du Angst hast, zu viel in meinen Augen erkennen zu können. Weil ich bin wie du.  
  
Wenn ich zu dir kam, mit dir reden wollte, da hieß es doch immer, du hättest keine Zeit. Ja, niemals Zeit für mich, warum solltest du auch?  
  
Ich habe dich nie um etwas gebeten, war viel zu stolz dafür, aber hätte ich jetzt den Mut- ich würde dich bitten, mir einmal deine Liebe zu beweisen, die irgendwo tief in dir für mich schlummern muss.  
  
Es gab eine Zeit, noch gar nicht lange her und zum Teil ist sie noch jetzt, da hätte ich für ein freundliches Wort von dir alles gegeben. Doch dir ging es nicht um mich, dir ging es um die Illusion, die wir vor anderen darstellten. Denn wichtiger als mein Glück war dir das deine.  
  
Es war und ist dir doch egal, wie ich mich bei so etwas fühle. Es zählte einzig und allein, dass wir richtig "spielten", damit nur ja keiner Verdacht schöpft und die Wirklichkeit erkennt. Die Wirklichkeit, die du verzweifelt zu verbergen suchst.  
  
In den Momenten jener Illusionen war es auch, in denen du mich berührt, umarmt hast, damit alle sehen konnten, wie sehr wir uns nahe stehen. Ja, sie waren gespielt und ich habe sie dennoch genossen, denn sie waren das nahste, das je zwischen uns geschehen ist.  
  
Du würdest es nicht verstehen, wenn ich versuchen würde, dir das zu erklären. Ich hab mich einfach nur nach Liebe und Zuwendung gesehnt und alles, was ich bekam, war Ablehnung. Wieso wolltest du mich nicht? Oder hattest du nur Angst? Angst, in meinen Augen die Unschuld und Reinheit zu erkennen, die du selbst schon vor so langer Zeit verloren hast?  
  
Ja, einst war ich rein und unschuldig, doch der Mangel an deinem "Redewillen" hat seine Spuren hinterlassen. Ich wusste nicht, was gut und böse ist, habe dich vergöttert und nicht geahnt, dass sogar ein Gott wie du Fehler machen kann. Und jetzt muss ich erkennen, dass ich deine Fehler wiederhole.  
  
Gott, was ist bei uns nur schief gelaufen? Ich hab dir nie gesagt, wie viel du mir bedeutest, und du mir ebenso wenig. Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben wir das noch nie getan. Ist es also im Prinzip deine Schuld, dass ich nie gelernt habe, meine Gefühle zu leben? Zu offenbaren? Nein, ist es nicht, denn ich will nicht länger alles auf andere schieben.  
  
Zum Teil war es deine Schuld, doch auch meine. Ja, wir haben uns beide schuldig gemacht, weil wir niemals offen miteinander redeten. Immer nur über geschäftliche, schulische Dinge. Nie über uns.  
  
Immer, wenn ich dich erreichen wollte, wenn ich dich berühren wollte, hatte ich das Gefühl, zwischen uns wäre eine Wand, die es mir unmöglich machte, dir nahe zu kommen. Jede Nacht hab ich davon geträumt, mich unruhig gewälzt, weil ich Angst hatte, etwas in mir würde ebenfalls zerbrechen, würde ich diese Mauer zerstören.  
  
Denn ich wusste nicht, was für eine Wand es war. Vielleicht ja deine Schutzmauer, die du um dich errichtet hast, damit dir eben niemand *zu* nahe kommt, dich *zu* sehr berührt, denn dann würde deine Fassade fallen. Aber genau das ist es, was ich mir wünsche. Glaub mir, ich war oft nahe dran, die Mauer zu sprengen, doch ich fürchtete, dass du mit ihr zusammenbrechen könntest.  
  
Vielleicht ist diese Wand deine Festung, dein Wall und wenn ich sie zerstöre, verlierst du, was du hast. Ja, ich wollte dich berühren, aber ich wollte dich auch nicht unglücklich machen. Und ich dachte, genau das würde ich bewirken, würde ich dir deinen Schutz nehmen.  
  
Jenen Schutz, den du niemals ablegst, nicht einmal vor mir. Warum? Ich bin dir ähnlich, ich würde dich verstehen und ich würde dir nie wehtun. Bist du dir darüber überhaupt im Klaren?  
  
Nun, vermutlich nicht. Denn jedes Mal, wenn ich zu dir komme, deinen Rat, deine Hilfe benötige, dann stößt du mich weg, rennst zurück zu deinen "wichtigen und dringenden Geschäften". Du hast noch nie in deinem Leben richtig gearbeitet, warum immer dann, wenn ich brauche?  
  
Alles Lügen, alles Schein, und ich werde niemals deine Dunkelheit durchqueren und ins Licht sehen können, weil ich durch dich nur das Dunkel kenne.  
  
Ja, es tut mir Leid, dass es mit uns soweit kommen musste. Ich bin stur und du bist es ebenso. Ich bin stolz, doch dein Stolz ist noch größer. Und deshalb werde ich eines Tages tot sein und du wirst dastehen und der Welt vielleicht einmal deine Gefühle zeigen.  
  
Aber dann werde ich es nicht mehr sehen. Denn dann ist es zu spät und ich habe mein Ziel nicht erreicht.  
  
Mein Ziel? Einmal mich bei dir geborgen fühlen; dir zeigen, was ich denke, fühle; vor dir weinen können ohne mich zu schämen, ohne den Schein aufrecht halten zu müssen.  
  
Offensichtlich ist das zu viel verlangt. Sag nicht, ich wäre egoistisch. Ich weiß nur, was ich mir für mein Leben wünsche. Und was das betrifft, bin ich nicht weniger egoistisch als alle anderen auch.  
  
Würdest du jetzt kommen und mich um Verzeihung bitten, ich würde sie gewähren. Denn ich liebe dich trotz allem, liebe dich, wie wohl jedes Kind seinen Vater liebt und Liebe kann vieles. Auch wenn sie manchmal nicht genug ist. Trotz meiner Liebe zu dir konnte ich mich bisher nicht dazu durchringen, dir einmal öffentlich meine Gefühle zu zeigen. Aus Angst davor, wie du reagieren würdest.  
  
Und auch jetzt bin ich noch feige, bin so gewohnt daran, dass du mir sagst, was ich tun und lassen soll. Aber damit muss Schluss sein, so kann ich nicht weiterleben. Gefühle müssen offenbart werden, sonst zerstören sie einen von innen nach außen.  
  
Und meine Seele ist ein Wrack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Na? Hats gefallen? Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review, damit ich weiß, wie ihr es fandet. War gerade so in Stimmung, werd mir das Ganze nicht noch mal durchlesen und falls es nicht so gut sein sollte, okay, damit kann ich leben.  
  
Falls es erwünscht sein sollte, werd ich noch das zweite Chap dazu schreiben, das alles aus der Sicht von Lucius. Also, teilts mir mit!  
  
Maia 


End file.
